


Tonight

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun takes a break. Nino decides to go out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

Jun cannot help but to glance at his watch for the third time. It’s past six in the evening. After that, he flips his phone to check for any new message. There is none. He exhales and picks up his glass.

He has been there for an hour already and to be honest, he does not want to get drunk early especially his supposed to be company is still nowhere to be found. That’s why he decides to drink at the counter, near the bartender.

“Aah..” Jun exclaims after downing his fourth glass. Although it’s no way near his limit, he feels light headed. After all, it’s been awhile.

He hasn’t been drinking for a long time since he’s too busy juggling his personal matter and work. Though friends have been inviting him for few times, somehow he couldn’t come. But today is his rest day and he made up his mind he would drink to his heart’s content.

He’s nursing his eighth (yes, he’s quite fast drinker when his body got used to it) glass when a guy takes the seat next to him.

“I’ll have the usual,” Jun hears the guy says to the bartender.

Jun hasn’t realized that he’s staring until the guy turns to him and looks at him, eye to eye.

“Is there something wrong?”

Jun almost splutters his drink before he resorts to shaking his head vigorously as an answer then turns away.

Have we met somewhere? is what Jun thought.

\---

It has been what, three months since Nino stepped in this bar. He scans the room before he opts to sit at the counter while waiting.

He seldom goes out since he is pretty much of a home guy and if it were not his friend, he wouldn’t come out tonight, who in fact is late.

 

 _I might as well find something interesting now that I’m here,_ Nino muses. He realizes how there’s something seems not right as he takes a sip.

He doesn’t notice fully the guy drinking by himself when he grabs the seat. It is only when he senses the other’s eyes looking at him when he puts down his glass and turns to face him.

“Is there something wrong?”

The man stammers, trying to say something but somehow fail so he shakes his head and looks away. Nino thinks the reaction is cute before he goes back nursing his drink.

“Are you okay?” He hears the guy beside him ask. He takes off his eyes from his glass to glance beside him.

“Yeah. I think.” Nino feels his face beginning to flush however.

“Maybe you should slow down.”

Nino, of course, knows of all people that his alcohol tolerance is low and this guy seems to discover it. He imagines that he might actually chose a right place because the guy beside him, the one whom he catches staring at him earlier, appears to be an interesting guy.

“You’re quite an insightful person.” Nino says out loud unintentionally, making the guy’s cheeks redden.

“I’m Jun.”

“Nino.”

\---

They never know how many hours they’ve been talking (who is counting anymore?) as it turns out they click.

Jun is still passionately talking when someone taps on his shoulder. At the same time, Nino hears someone calling him. They both stop and look back to find the persons they have been waiting have finally arrived.

“Sorry.”

“Matsujun, I’m so sorry. The shooting took longer than I expected,” The tall, dark-brown haired guy explains. “Wow, you’ve been really drinking huh?” The guy notices the empty bottles in front of Jun.

“That’s because you’re late,” Jun scolds the guy. The guy smiles sheepishly to Jun, who unconsciously returns the smile because that smile has always been Jun’s soft spot.

They fall into a familiar conversation and Jun’s attention is now on to the just arrived guy.

\---

“I was held back by the staff. I’m sorry. You’re not drinking that much, right?” The man in suit says to Nino. “Maybe you want to sober up? Wanna eat somewhere?”

“It’s okay. Yeah. I think I need a light too,” Nino takes out his wallet and is about to pull out some money when the man in suit stops him.

“I’ll pay. It’s the least I can do after making you wait.”

Nino nods and stands up. He has taken a few steps when he glances back. In time, Jun takes away his attention from his companion. Nino’s eyes meet Jun’s for a second.

They both smile before they break eye contact. 

No goodbyes said since who knows, they might meet again.


End file.
